Make it interesting
by chachingmel123
Summary: Let's make things interesting
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Let's make things interesting.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

What is wrong with this place? He thought.

He stood in the middle of the streets and yet people walked through him, everybody that he could see pass him, had fantastic skin no matter the age.

He couldn't remember who he was, but he know he wished he had skin like this.

He walked around and realised he was on Japans streets, everything passed through him and nobody could see him.

Was he a ghost?

No.

He jumped and it was jumped inhuman high.

He could think it and fly anywhere and suddenly be anywhere.

However, after being here for a few day's he had come to one conclusion.

This world was boring.

Nobody was developing superpowers.

There was no giant robots around.

It was just a world filled with blemish free people and the only action that went on was drama.

Nothing interesting was physically happening.

He suddenly got an idea, if things were boring, he was going to make things interesting.

He began to invision a 3d model of the world and then began to tweak some-things here and there, when it came to the landscape.

And then he began to envision people, each one was a clone of those below.

"Its too boring to make them human" He said, "You guys are going to be aliens. Making you, robots isn't going to shock the world as much"

And then he wondered where to put this world, perhaps the sky where everybody can see it?

He took the holographic world and thrust it high in the sky.

And then he entered it and thought about how to activate this world, so that it came into reality.

Should it be done in an alien space ship?

No, too boring.

What about activated by the sound of a piano?

A piano heard by all corners of the globe, now that was grand and interesting's.

He made a blueprint of a panino and a musical piece, and then he sat down, straighten up and struck the first note.

D.

Light pulse out of the piano and then he began playing for real.

Loud and clear for all to hear.

#Down below#

Kyoko Mogami, was confused when piano music reached her ears while she watched her boyfriend work.

It got louder and more people were looking to where it was coming from.

Now it was deafening that even Koun who was professional was looking.

Suddenly somebody gasped and said. "LOOK UP AT THE SKY!"

Everybody did and the world went into shock when they saw what was happening right above them.

A city was being built before their very eyes.

Lory takarada dropped his cigarette and stared out of the window, his office was the highest point in his building so he had a good view of the city being built with streaks of gold.

It wasn't just Japan who was seeing this because in every corner of the globe, people were looking up in shock, camera's were being pointed up at the sky.

Even in America, where Kuu and Julie were, they saw something get built right above their heads, the sound of a piano playing stop, and the construction disappeared.

Then the piano came back with full force and the building was suddenly done lightening fast.

And then the playing came to an end, and so did the construction.

Suddenly, a beam was shot from one land to another in the sky before everybody eyes.

Camera's were rolling and people eyes were gaping wide.

The beams disappeared when they reached their target.

And then the spots that were dry for no reason began to fill with water that mysterious hadn't fallen due to gravity and with it came wildlife and plant life.

It was now finished.

Now, the whole world can go into uproar.

And uproar they did.

"What the hell?" said, Sho Fuwa seeing the city above him.

"Holy Cow, what is this?" said, a guy near him taking pictures. "Is this a government thing?"

But it wasn't over.

Suddenly from the city's came large hovering spheres that started to scan things!

Everybody stared in shock and wide eyes, at this spheres that were even scanning puppies.

The balls scanned everything, buildings, windows, transportation, people, wildlife.

"Kuon...is it aliens?" said, Kyoko and Koun looked to see her face bright and her eyes sparkling.

Suddenly somebody phone went off, because the person who called wanted to see if they were seeing this.

The phone went off, in the moment a hovering ball was near it and it said, speaking for the first time.

"Analysis. The lifeform on this planet enjoy a string of sounds and play it on tiny machines"

Every single person stared.

Was it really aliens?

And then the Newswoman arrived.

"Excuse me" she said, with a mike and camera following.

The ball flew off.

Only those who were near tv stations could see Balls fly and plug themselves into the station.

"What the hell?" said, a man who suddenly was invaded by a metal ball.

It was happening even in America.

Both Kuu and Julie and many other's stared at the ball that had attatched itself to an expensive digital camera and was apparently downloading data from it.

All the balls were collecting data.

Was it really aliens!?

Lory Takarda blinked owlishly when a ball came into his building through his open office window and went to his tv and attached itself to that.

Every live stream online were the balls attaching themselves and downloading data.

But there was obviously some people who attacked them only to get a very nasty surprise.

Or cool one, depending on which end you were on.

A force field was revealed to be around them, when attacked.

"I know I wasn't crazy! Aliens, take me to your ship!" said, a man who was defiantly crazy or on drugs.

Some took the opportunity to add what was happening to a religious cult.

Balls rolled around on the streets, just recording things, one ball saw a homeless person and they just stared at each other for seconds.

The homeless person waved slowly at it.

Suddenly out of the balls mouth, came brand spanking new clothes, much to those who were watching shock.

"Have" said, the ball and then it rolled away.

"T-Thank you" said, the man, this was the nicest thing he had ever received.

"Hey, I want new clothes!" another homeless person said.

"Those balls give out free stuff!" somebody yelled.

Suddenly the balls were highly sort out for but nobody could touch them, due to the force field.

Clothes weren't the only things they gave to.

They gave toys, food, money, clothes and even pets.

It was like they were saying to the planet, they wanted to be on good terms with them.

And then after 2 hours, while the planet just watched these balls, they finally were recalled back into the city's.

Suddenly they saw a hologram appear above each city and a clearly alien word appeared on the screen but they could clearly see a loading bar and how it was struggling to have one ba yet.

Where they processing all that data?

What happened when it was full?

"Kuon, its aliens!" said, Kyoko excitedly. "We should welcome our new neighbours"

And Kuon thought, Kyoko was the only one not thinking of the possibility that when that bar is full, a sky laser does come down from the city and kills them all.

He never thought Aliens existed, but reality was right in front of him.

And who here, could get to work when an alien civilisation was breathing down their neck?

Professionals, that's who.

Koun was amazing, not to be looking up at the sky every ten seconds.

Meanwhile the news was going crazy, on each station they were covering the appearance of these city's.

"People, are saying, we have finally been visited by aliens" said, a bald man on the news. "City's have appeared from all corners of the globe. And we have had our first contact in the form of flying mechanical balls who collected data and give out gifts"

The screen showed a little girl barely 4 holding a white teddy bear.

"And did that ball come up to you?" said, a news woman to the little girl who nodded. "And what did it give you?"

"It gave me this bear" She said, "Its white and fluffy. I made sure to say thank it, like Mommy told me"

The screen changed to show a guy in this nice fur coat.

"These aliens are alright" said, the guy. "They gave me this killer fur coat. I won't mind them staying, if their given out more gifts"

The scene changed again.

"So the aliens, gave you those boots?" said, a male new reporter.

"These are very good quality" said, one girl get and her whole group received beautiful coloured boots. "I think these aliens are nice"

They easily got more then 80 dollars worth of boots for free, so that was a hug plus.

The screen changed again.

"The aliens seem to have earned good will from many who they gave gifts too" said, a newswoman. "However, the questions is. Will the governments and world leaders, allow them to stay here?"

Yes that was what those so called leaders were deciding it right now, like children.

Most of the population were too busy with their new things to bother watching old people squabble like children.

Both Julie and Kuu went by plane to be with their son and girlfriend, just to make sure they were truly fine.

Things were tense and even airlines were wondering if it was safe enough to fly.

So now both of them were in Japan with their son.

Everybody watched as the bar finally got full.

30 minutes later, it did and the screen disappeared.

What was going to happen next?

Suddenly, the city's began to fill up with smoke, that rose to even the highest point before it disappeared.

#Inside the City above Tokyo#

In a tube, was a man with blond hair and naked.

"The world has passed all requirements." Said a robotic voice. "Now waking up, subjects"

There was suddenly moving of the eye lids before, his eyes slowly opened to reveal hazel eyes.

The door slid open and he slowly walked out.

Beside him was two other people, a man and a woman who were also naked.

They blinked.

They had names, memories of another planet, memories of a different culture.

They knew they weren't from earth, they had a god.

They're god had spoken to them while they were asleep.

They were to make noise but don't let Earth see their culture, until Earth leaders finally reach a decision.

Here, there was more then enough for them to live in.

They were also allowed to go down to Earth but it would be timed, so they would be sent immediately back when it was up.

They did not have the pain and suffering from Earth, so it made sense that they were naturally very different people.

And scene!

Heavily influenced by 'The City in the sky'. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Both Yashiro and Kuon sat in a car.

Yashiro sighed and said. "So nothing happened when that data was finished being processed"

Koun wanted to sweat drop, Yashiro had been very interested in seeing if an alien would poke their head out or something.

"I think it would be scarier if something did pop out" Koun said.

"They gave me a nice tie" said, Yashiro.

And Koun did sweat drop now, it seemed those in the sky had successfully bribed his manager into welcoming them.

"Do you know there's a theory out there that there are now aliens mixed with the human race?" said, Yashiro. "Beings who take on human appearances have invaded humanity"

"Yashiro...how many Sci-fi, shows have you watched recently?" said, Koun.

"A bunch to prepare myself if I ever encounter an alien" said, Yashiro. "I can lend you some if you want"

"...I'm fine" He said.

He didn't think he would ever meet one, it was better to not think if there was anybody living above his head.

There was a very high chance that he would never see what lives in the city above, so why think about it at all?

"Koun, I envy you" said, Yashiro. "We're being invaded and your as calm as a cucumber. A normal person would be freaking out right now."

And then they got out of the car, and began to walk into the building.

"Good morning" Koun was greeted instantly by working staff.

He said good morning back and saw his parents.

"Thank god, your still safe Koun" said, his mother.

If she could, she would have moved into his apartment as well, ever since the City's showed it, she had been worrying none stop.

Perhaps, she thought, he would be abducted by aliens one day, when she wasn't looking?

"I'm fine, mom" He said.

"Koun, you got an interview in 10 minutes" said, Yashiro.

"We've got nothing to do, this morning" said, his father. "We can come too"

Come too?

Koun and Yashiro could just see the interviewers face seeing both Kuu and Juliena, but there was no power on earth that could stop them.

They barely know what was going on in their son's life for the past 8 years, but now that he had the courage to be himself and had a girlfriend, they had every right to know what was happening.

They walked to the interview and saw Kyoko was there.

It was another couple interview.

He had read that, Japan liked to see interviews with him and Kyoko more than doing solo.

"Good morning, senpai" said, Kyoko.

"Good morning, Kyoko" He said, and her face went red.

It was very amusing to see her reaction every time he called her by her first name without the honorific.

They sat down together and saw there was an audience before them that was filling in.

And then the interviewer showed up, a woman with curly black hair and a suit.

They all waited for everybody to settle down, before the camera's turned on and the woman smiled into the camera and said.

"Hello, my name is Moko Atsumi and I will be your host"

There was a board that lightened up, telling the audience to clap.

They did.

The camera turned wide view and saw her opposite to both Koun and Kyoko.

"I have with me Koun Hizuri and Kyoko Mogami" she said.

"Hello" said, Kyoko.

"Hi" said, Koun.

"Now, Kyoko-chan." she said, "I would usually ask you about your exciting relationship with Koun Hizuri, but right now what is on everybody lips is. What do you think about the city above and the possibility of aliens?"

This question wouldn't have appeared at all, if not for what happened recently.

"We'll, I really want it to be aliens" she said, "I'm sure they have lots of stories to tell us and we can tell each other stories as well."

Huh?

Did she think the aliens could be cute adorable creatures?

What about the possibility of them being aliens like in the predator movies?

Her naivety was why people liked her.

"What about you, Koun?" Said, the woman.

"We'll" Koun began.

*Crunch*

Everybody swore, they heard somebody eat, but that wasn't possible because they weren't supposed to bring snacks in because it would be picked up by the mike.

Koun carried on, thinking somebody stepped on a bag that contained snacks and said. "If there were aliens,-"

*A loud Crunch*

Everybody stopped and wondered, if somebody was trying to get up and leave.

Everybody waited for several minutes for somebody to get up and leave.

There was no such thing, instead the noise returned.

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

All eyes began to turn to the rude person who dared to sneak in snacks and eat while the recording was going on.

However, when they did, what was left was shock when they saw who it was.

It was a tall man with short blond hair, hazel eyes, familiar jaw, green designer shirt and trousers and in his large arms was an open packet of 'Butter Toffee'.

It was Kuu Hizuri.

But there was a huge problem with this.

The man was watching behind the curtains!

Kuu came out and stared at this man.

Everybody stared at this man.

The camera's were staring at this man.

*Crunch*

The man didn't give a hoot that the room was staring at him, he just continued to eat the popcorn treat and stare not too friendly at Koun.

The man blinked.

The look on everybody face when they saw both of his eyes, roll fully backwards was something to behold.

*Crunch*

He did it again.

Those sitting near him gave him a wide breath.

*Crunch*

Was he?

"H-Hello?" said, the interviewer summoning supernatural courage.

The man stopped eating, looked at her and said in her exact voice back to her.

"H-Hello?"

The uproar was loud in their hearts and the audience gave the man a wide breath to one side.

The interviewers face changed, hearing her voice repeated back to her.

Both Kyoko and Koun sat in shock.

Kuu looked at him with wide eyes, including his wife.

"Holy shit, it's a-" said, a guy.

"Holy Shit, it's a-" He said, in the guys exact same voice, stopping at the point the guy shut up.

There was silence, in the air.

Suddenly Kyoko remembered, the lie Koun told her when he pretended to be fairy Prince before her again.

Could it be?

"Are you learning to get a voice?" She suddenly said.

"Are you learning to get a voice?" He repeated, in her voice.

And what happened next was probably the bravest thing on tv.

"A, B, C, D, E" She began.

"A, B, C, D, E" He continued after her, in her voice.

"F, G, H, I, J" She continued.

"F, G, H, I, J" He continued.

"K, L, M, N" She continued but faster.

"K, L, M, N" He continued but faster.

"O, P, Q, R' She continued even faster.

"O, P, Q, R" He continued, even faster.

"S" Both of them said at the same time.

Silence but then there was gasp's in the room, as Kyoko eyes were open in shock.

They were now Synched.

"Can you?" Both of them said, at the same time and moment.

Silence.

"This is creepy" Both of them said, at the same time.

The thing was learning!

Should they kill it with fire?

Kyoko managed to continue and they both said. "T, U, V, W, X, Y and-"

"Z" It managed to say in a voice that wasn't hers at all but was clearly male. "What comes after that is Z"

.

.

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

It could now talk.

"You human alphabet is very interesting" It said.

Holy shit. Went through a lot of minds.

Kuu finally said something. "Why do you look like me?"

"My data was based off you" It answered.

"Welcome to Earth" said, Kyoko.

It smiled warmly before it went back to one expression.

This was way better than seeing an interview with the best in japan!

The words 'Interview with an alien' popped above every heads.

He was becoming more human by the second.

And then he went back to munching on the popcorn, only to be done in one hand full.

He then looked very thoughtful as he said. "Where do I get more of this? A human gave me this."

And one of Kuu Hizuri bodyguards sneezed, he thought he was Kuu so he gave him food.

"I can show you, where to get more" said, the interviewer. "I'll pay for it" her generosity came with a longer interview with an alien.

She was going to become incredibly famous, today.

He looked up and said. "No, thanks. My time is up"

Before their very eyes, he was teleported as if he was in a SCI FI movie.

"At least, give us a name" She said.

"In human language, you would call me Zag R S" he said, and then he was gone.

Where he sat, was now empty.

Everybody stared not quiet believing he was gone, and some even touched his seat.

The woman who was interviewing the two, had no interest in Kyoko or Koun anymore, she instantly asked for the tape from the camera man.

She was going to rush back to her boss with the golden footage.

"What do you mean, an alien was in my building and I didn't know about it?" said, Lory Takarada later, he heard from Kuu and Julie that he apparently missed this.

"He just showed up boss" said, Kuu. "Looking like me"

"The whole thing will be most likely broadcasted tonight" said, Julie.

And truth be told, it was on the news the same night, instead of a tv show like planned.

"Today top story" said, a man. "An alien crashes' an interview with celebrities Kyoko Mogami and Koun hizuri"

And then what hours of editing could do was present on screen.

There wasn't much of the interviewer but everything else was stunning.

From the discovery of the alien to seeing two Kuu's in the same room.

This was highlighted well.

The aliens ability to copy voices was also highlighted.

They saw it learn from Kyoko who stepped up to the plate like a brave warrior, lending her voice so that it can create a new one.

And then his remarkable advancement from there.

Before he gave his name.

Zag R S.

That was the name of the alien who showed up.

If he took Kuu Hizuri appearance then who was he in his world?

Seeing him, it gave the world more context about their new neighbours.

Many were disappointed that he wasn't shaped like an alien like in the movies.

However, the aliens were capable of holding a conversation with them.

#Scene Change#

"So you were kind to them," said, the clone of Juliena Hizuri.

Zag R S, had an asshole like expression and said. "They fed me. I gave them a few m,inutes. I was prob,ably the first alien they saw. I had to swallow it. When the world accepts us, I can be as terrible as, I want in front o,f those humanoids"

She sighed, it was probably this strong side of him that draw her in but he was also the reason why her friends leave the room whenever he enters.

Suddenly a metal sliding door came up and in came their son.

"Your back, Father," said, their son, Wy, before he said harshly. "You are lucky, the police didn't catch you"

The gateway to Earth wasn't supposed to be open to the public yet, his father used his friend's connections to go down, even though it wasn't legal.

"What would have happened if you destroyed our relationship with the humans?" he said. "Go eat yourself until you die"

His words went to his heart.

"Why are you so cruel to your father?" he said, his wife went to comfort him.

All men had a weakness and his was his son.

"The proper network would be open in two days time" said Wy. "That kid, Mamoth said he was going to earth to make a friend. It makes me worried"

"Yes, that boy is strange" said his mother.

"He's a lot more human, I wonder he got it from?"

And scene!

Inspired by the Doctor Who episode 'Midnight'. Next chapter, Maria is at school when she notices a person staring at her and her class from the yard. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It turns out Zag R S wasn't the only alien who came down to interact with humans.

A few days later, it was like the gates to a flood opened up, reports of strangely acting people began poping up around the world.

The aliens were genuinely friendly and came with gifts which made the society welcome them instantly.

It also helped that some of them were seriously cute women, who were clueless about earth and wore cute clothes.

The politicians especially welcomed them when they saw money.

There were photos surfacing with humans having drinks with aliens and children being entertained by aliens who displayed hovering abilitys.

Video we're posted of lucky people finding aliens who didn't know the language yet and lent their voice to communicate.

Through talking, Earth finally got answers to who the species that came knocking was.

Their race was called Clonaries, apparently, their planet had become overpopulated and a section had to move to another.

There wasnt many planets that had their atmosphere in the galaxy so they moved without even knowing Earth was inhabited.

But they didn't want to take over but wanted to live in piece and built their cities in the sky instead, they woke up after data was collected which explained what happened when it reached 100 percent.

But of course not everybody welcomed them, there was crazys and suspicious people every a hundred people.

Some tried to kill them and open them up, only to see Bullets and weapons didn't work on them.

Oddly enough, those who attacked them mysteriously were found dead when nobody was looking and cameras weren't around.

They found out if they felt threatened their bodies would release a gas that was apparently poisonous and it would target the threat.

The Cops or law enforcement couldn't do a thing since they had to class the death as killed by nature.

"I feel weird" the clone of Kyoko, Mamoth said, in front of a mirror while naked, on the neck was a collar that monitor the hear and inputted data about the world from his head.

What was making Mamoth so uncomfortable was the dangly bit between its legs showing he was male.

He didn't know why but he thought that he was female and should be wearing cute clothes and cute things.

"I wonder if I should call Wy. But he did say I should stop stalking him" he said before he got in the bath.

Should he go down to Earth and find something interesting to do? His school was only two hours after all.

He opened up a screen and ordered some human male clothes and paid for a trip to Earth.

He got out after some time and walked out, he saw something that was nicely wrapped on a counter.

The delivery was fast.

He opened it and saw stripped boxers, he saw what he recognised as some kind of school uniform.

There was green pants, black belt, white shirt, and black shoes.

The collar aiding him well, in putting it on.

And then he went to beyond the door to see a large house, where his parents were.

Parents that love him and each other.

"I'm going to Earth," he said.

"Have fun" said, his mother who wasn't sour or bitter.

He teleported down, to a place that had less people in Tokyo.

He began walking and was just about to walk past a bench when he saw a girl with the most interesting curles he had ever seen.

That expression was sadness.

"Why are you sad?" He suddenly said, his expensive collar translated.

The girl looked surprised, and then she looked up.

"Big sis!" She suddenly said and he was suddenly assaulted by a hug.

He didn't expect this and let her do it.

And then she realised there was something wrong.

His chest was flat.

Really flat.

"Where are your breasts?" She said and he allowed her time to feel his none existence breasts.

"I'm male," he said, and for the first time, she truly saw him, the male uniform and the collar that was beeping.

"I'm sorry!" She said as he smiled.

"Why were you sad? Do you need my chest again?" He said and she turned a shade of red. "Why are alone? Shouldn't somebody be with here"

"I got no friends my age. My grandpa is obsessed with the city above. My big sister and bro, are dating and making eyes with each other and my father is abroad" she said as a matter of fact and he wanted to sweatdrop.

"Well, ill be your friend," he said.

"Really?" She said. "How old are you?"

Old?

In human years, he would be.

"15," he said, surprising her. "You?"

"12," she said. "My name is Maria Takarada. Do you work for my grandfather?"

"No," he said. "You can say...I'm new here"

"Why are you smiling?" She said.

"I'm your first friend around your age," He said. "I feel special"

And Maria face went red again.

And then there was a gasp right behind them.

They saw two people, staring at them.

But then they mistook him for a girl, and everything was all right, again.

Now, what do humans do? He thought.

"Do you want to get some Icecream or something" he said. "I'll pay"

She looked surprised but nodded to be treated.

"But I don't this place," he said. "Can you show me the way?"

She seemed to have cheered up somewhat and proceed to walk, they walked past people who stared.

But they thought it was Kyoko in another role hanging out with Maria.

They didn't see the gossip-worthy news right in from of their eyes.

It was also the reason why nobody was calling security to kick him out.

They went to a vender for staff only and the person recognised Maria instantly.

"Hello, Maria. And I see Kyoko-chan" said, the lady.

"Can we have a double chocolate chip ice cream and I'll have the same" he said, when the woman heard his voice, her face turned to one of shock.

Male.

She stared, and then she went on autopilot to make the ice cream while he paid with fabricated money.

The icecreams were huge and cheap, both of them took it.

They went to sit down and Maria drowned her sorrors in ice cream.

She turned to see him thrust the ice cream onto his face and she burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Eating," he said "And I'll eat yours as well"

"Eh?" She said.

He took her ice cream with an actually sound effect from his lips.

He made a show of trying to splash the ice cream on his face.

"Wait!" She said, trying to grab it only for him to move the ice cream higher.

He gave her a mischievous looking.

He was playing with her.

So Maria had no choice but to try and get the ice cream, but he kept putting it out of her reach.

He began laughing, his clearly not Kyoko Mogami voice was like they were drouched into a cold bucket to the surrounding people.

"Give it," she said.

"Fine," he said before he landed a surprised kiss on her cheek and Maria face exploded.

He began to run while laughing and Maria came at him with vengeance but it was ruined by her bright red face.

"Let me hit once!" She said as he dodged with expert reflexes.

He gave her a very childish tongue, which made her face go even redder.

He laughed.

This was all happening in front of her grandfather and some LME employees.

Maria eventually got tired and was even struggling to raise her hands.

He gave her a hug.

And then Maria saw her grandfather.

The man was looking at them as if he was watching a romance film and the guy finally got the girl.

He thought spring had finally come for his granddaughter.

"Maria...who is this?" Said, Lory looking at the person he was sure was a male, his eyes glancing at the beeping collar around his neck.

"A friend," Maria said.

"A friend who just made you happy," he said, and she turned red.

Her grandfather was smiling a little bit more and Maria wanted to crawl into a hole.

And then a group of high class looking people came, but his eyes zoomed into the girl with orange hair.

Both of them stared at each other and the group surrounding her stared in shock.

There was two Kyoko mogami!

"Hi," He said, to the woman who older than him.

"Hi," she said.

"That keychain, you have on your bag is cute," he said, stunning them. "You have good eyes"

They all looked at the over the top dolphin keychain on her bag, that Kyoko fell in love with at first sight.

"Thanks," she said, happily.

"If I was a girl, I would have brought it too," he said.

There was dead silence as it was revealed he was in fact, a male and he was wearing the correct uniform.

"Do you guys not believe I'm male?" He said, seeing their faces.

And then he took off his shirt and everybody saw the flat board of a chest and the boxers poking out of his pants.

They stared.

"I'll go half naked from now on," he said, "Is that alright, Maria?"

The girl was currently staring at his chest and not really paying attention.

"Huh? What?" She said, but then she saw on his face, how his lips cracked into a sly smile.

"So puberty has come for you," he said.

Maria gave him a insane punch to the stomach, while her face went completely red.

She refused to think of how nice his stomach felt as her fist made contact.

"By the way, who are you?" Suddenly Kyoko said.

She had never seen him before and everybody realised they hadn't seen him before either.

Both Maria and him were wearing two different uniforms and what was that around him neck?

Could be an alien but that was dismissed because be felt very human.

"Ah," he said before he thought hard and said. "Just somebody who came to visit"

Visit?

Did he sneak his way past security!?

"Your not supposed to be in here unless your working here." said, Lory. "This is my company property"

As much as he liked that his granddaughter found somebody, but this guy trespassed.

"Company property?" He said before he said. "Sorry, but I had no idea where the teleporter would land me. Maria was the first human, I encountered so I stuck to her"

Silence.

"What?" Said, Maria.

Everybody was staring at him, including his double.

"Should I have said it from the beginning?" He said, his head titling. "I'm an what you guys would call an alien."

More silence.

"But between you guys and me. I've always been different from the rest" he said, and that's when his collar started flashing.

"My time is up," he said. "My name is Mamoth. It was nice meeting you humans"

And then he was transported before their very eyes.

They all stared in shocked at his now empty space.

Maria looked like her brain had stopped working when she began to realize what she had hung out with.

An alien.

A real life alien.

Maria felt weak and somebody managed to grab her before she completely collapsed.

It was her grandfather, who took seeing strange things much better than her.

"That was an alien who looked like younger me" Said, Kyoko.

He was so human, though, nothing like Zag R S.

Was he really an alien?

Many were thinking that as well.

However, Lory got the whole scenario on film, as soon as he requested fo view the tape.

#Scene Change#

"How was you trip to earth?" Said his mother.

"I met this really interesting human girl," Mamoth said, "I also met a human who looked like me and talked to some other humans as well." Before he said with purse lips. "But going to earth for such a short time is so expensive."

"But that's because there is an approve channel between our two races," said his father. "If the world Government likes us, prices would be much cheaper"

And speaking of World Government.

After two weeks of getting nowhere in a room filled with grown adults who acted like children, they finally made a decision.

"We will allow them to stay," said the Government addressing the people who already been bribed to accept the strange creatures walking amongst them. "However, we urge the leaders of the race above our heads to come together and contact us for talks on Trade and military talk."

In other words, they could live here but there would be a 'Rent'.

And scene!

Next chapter, Governments all over the world are being contacted and are invited to the cities above which they take immediately. The Japanese Goverment get a full look at the place the other called home and are stunned by the technology advancements and how different they are compared to them emotionally. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

All around the world, people burst out into parties, when it was confirmed their new neighbours who gave them stuff, could stay.

But those above seemed to have gone dead silent on this matter until there was suddenly a large noise one morning and letters that had white wings attached flew over the people's heads and headed straight for Government members or those in charge of the country.

Those who received it, opened it to find out they were being invited for negotiation talks to the city above.

It was crazy when everybody realised people were going up, and of course they accepted.

They had a date and time the invite included the president of Japan and the Japanese government.

The media couldn't come but it didn't mean they couldn't stalk the appointed area in hopes of seeing an alien appear for an interview.

It was safe to say the whole world was watching for the gates of the city to open and their leaders to interact with talks.

It came time for Japan and those who matter to stand in a single spot, when they all heard a noise from above.

The part of the city, they were under began to shift into a circle with giant hole in the middle and there was a blue beam.

Perhaps this wa-

Their leaders were zapped away before all present and glued to their screen very eyes.

There was uproar!

#Inside the Japanese city#

The leaders of Japan suddenly found themselves in what looked like a portal pad from the movies.

Where they?

"Welcome Leaders of japan to a little bit of our world." they suddenly heard a female voice.

What they saw next was a woman who could be called a national treasure, c cup breasts, long silver hair, thin waist and wearing a miniskirt!

"Oh, my" said, all of them admiring her.

What a way pleasant way to welcome them.

"Please follow me" she said, and they gladly followed her.

They walked through the room, and found themselves in a very open space where a long and strange tree stood, on it was clear crystal apple's that they had never seen before and people who were in white clothes.

One of them grabbed an apple and crunched on it, lots of them wondered what that tasted like.

And then they felt like they were being watched.

Some turned and were absolutely shocked to see that resting on a balcony was a man who looked exactly like their number one actor in the nation, Koun Hizuri, the man was looking at them and extruded an air of complete mystery.

They walked past the steel doors and found themselves in a crystal tube that moved them along.

When they turned, what they were met with was a person who suddenly smacked himself into their tube and slid down it slowly.

"I-Is, he okay?" said, the president of Japan, worried about the person he didn't seem conscious.

"He's okay" said, the beauty. "This happens all the time since we moved here. A lot of us aren't adjusted to the gravity of this planet yet"

The moment she said that, another person slammed into the tube.

It was the oddest thing seeing people floating and slamming into things.

They finished walking and was zapped to another part.

They suddenly found themselves in large dome like room, in the middle of the room was a holographic version of the land below.

Several people were splitting it up and seemed to be learning from it.

Those from Earth could watch them all day.

"Please this way" said, the beauty as they stared at the futuristic thing that was happening in the room, and went through the steal doors.

They walk in and saw a room that looked exactly like the England parliament room that was always on TV.

It was kind of a disappointment seeing how ordinary it was, and took a seat down when they saw their names on placks.

Their counterparts came in moments later, all dressed as If they were wearing casual clothes from a royal linage.

"Lets start" said, a man with a goatee and bald hair.

And then the hologram popped out of the middle of the room, but instead of their city, they saw a complete a planet that was completely different in landscape then earth.

They realised, that this must be the aliens home planet.

#Scene Change#

Sho Fuwa sat down, just staring at the sky.

He wondered what it was like to host a show, in the city above.

He looked down and saw the skimpiest dressed female he had ever seen, a tight short's, corset, choker, big hair with highlights and boots.

Holy cow!

He had never seen such a woman so in touch with her sexuality.

She took the drinks and turned around, all the males stared at her, the woman were shocked that a woman could walk around like that without shame.

Sho realised she was coming over to him and transformed before all their eyes as she said. "Hi"

Hi?

"Hello" He said.

"So, I saw your concert" she said, and Sho Fuwa tried not to stare at the nice display of skin he saw. "It was decent"

Decent?

Sho Fuwa wished he had seen her at that concert.

"Thank you" He said, before he said. "So, what's your name?"

"Its, Zami" she said.

"Zami?" He said,

"It's an alien name" she said, and his heart stopped. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of having a chat with an alien?"

"I'm not scared" He said, beside she was crazy attractive, who cares if her inside weren't human? "Do you want to go to an afterparty with me?"

He didn't tell her he had just walked out of the party.

She agreed and followed him, the look on everybody faces when he came back with a sexy leather clad woman was something you wouldn't see everyday.

Sho felt great and both of them sat down, his manager opened and closed her mouth.

"Cool, drinks" she said, pouring herself drinks, giving Sho and the males a good shot at her cleavage and behind.

She then began to drink and swallowed her alcohol easily just as you would expect from her looks.

"Holy, Sho. Where did you find her!?" said, the guy who was beside him whispering.

The guys oggled her, wishing the alcohol would slide down her lips and onto her breast's.

Sho Fuwa continued to feel good.

"Not bad" she said.

"Do you have a phone number?" said, Sho Fuwa.

"Phone number?" she said, before she took her something from her mini-jacket and seeing the phone, a lot of guys wanted her phone number on the spot.

Suddenly they heard.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and this is what happens"

Alarm bells sounded hearing the suddenly dark voice.

Everybody turned to see a man who was at least 6 ft, he had black messy hair, sharp eyes, wear a large black coat, trousers and black shoes.

Somehow this thing had got through security.

"Big brother!" suddenly Zami said.

B-Big Brother? Everybody looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

Zami throw herself at her brother and he hugged her.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"I was interested in everything." he said, before he turned to all the males who had been eyeing his sister strangely.

Their people weren't sexually attracted to each other, so they could walk around naked and not feel a thing, they were wearing clothes because apparently being naked on the street was a criminal offense.

Now human males were looking at his sister strangely.

"Let's go shopping" He said, "Or do you want to stay at th-"

"Let go" She said, "These people are fruitcakes. I saw this really nice statue in a shop window"

"Hmm" He said, turning around and following her but the glare he sent them, would stop a charging tiger.

A protective dangerous older brother, had appeared.

#Scene Change#

They walked outside and everybody stared at them immediately.

Zami brother, took out a pack of cigarettes and began to smoke.

They began to walk to the shopping area's and you could see the looks of shock when people saw them.

They entered the shop and his sister immediately went to the giant statue.

The worker was in shock, to see these people.

"I don't think we can take this back with us" He said, how were they even going to carry it?

"Fine" said, his sister with a huff, she went for the much small replicas of the large statue.

They paid and she walked out happy with the creepy figurine in her hand.

They went to a high-end shopping store, not knowing a celebrity man and wife was there to shop.

The moment they entered, both Kuu and Julie eyes went round with shock.

Shock by how a woman could dress so skimpily out in public and not be a cosplayer.

"Big Brother. I want some jewellery" she said, to the dark male.

Big Brother?

Hearing that they had come to buy expensive jewellery, a worker swarmed.

"How can we help?" said, the woman.

"Let her try out some jewellery" He said, "Price isn't an issue"

And his sister with sparkling eyes was taken to the jewellery section.

She was sat down and shown some jewellery, her brother didn't even blink at the small slips that had the price.

He sat down and continued to smoke.

Somebody took off her choker and began to place pricy jewellery on her, she would ask her brother to see if it looks good on her.

"It looks good" he said.

"Can I have it, big brother?" she said.

"Sure. Bag it for me" he said, to a worker, who bagged a necklace.

However, she wasn't done.

"Where are you going?" she said, to the worker ready to head to the cashier.

The woman was confused.

"I'm not finished" she said, before she said. "Continue"

"Just give her what she wants" He said, not looking like he was going to bolt at all.

The workers were stunned, and thus started possibility the most shocking event in the store's entire history.

The little sister would try out expensive jewellery and then it would go into the bag.

Millions of yen, worth of jewellery bagged.

With this going on, no wonder the costumers stuck around to see the end result and even the manager had come to witness this.

Both Kuu and Julie with their guards stared at these two.

Eventually she demanded the most expensive necklace in the store.

The necklace cost 10 million yen, something that the store couldn't get rid of for obvious reasons.

And what a necklace.

It was filled with gold, diamonds and sapphire.

When women saw this necklace, it was love at first sight but they couldn't afford it.

This was the priciest necklace in all of Tokyo right now, so if somebody did manage to buy it, it would make headlines.

"What do you, think. Big Brother?" said, Zami as the necklace made her shine and would be the source of envy at high class parties.

"You look prettier than before" he said, "Do you want this?"

Her eyes shone as she looked at her big brother pleading with him.

"Bag it" He said, to the worker who had wide eyes, as the necklace was neatly wrapped and put into the bag.

"Is there anything else?" he said, to his sister.

"I'm fine" she said, after she had cleaned out half the display.

They went to the cashier to pay.

The look on the workers faces and the costumers as the first scan easily jumped to a quarter of a million was something to behold.

However, they kept scanning and everybody stared at the price jumped higher and higher before it reached the most expensive necklace.

The total was 24 million won!

Some guys who were tight with money fainted when they saw the total price.

"T-That would be 24 million won?" said, the worker.

Now the moment of truth came.

Did he have the balance to pay for it?

Everybody was very curious about this.

Was this a scam?

He merely looked at his sisters expecting eyes and wiped out a card.

It was a platinum card that had gold writing on it!

The worker looked at it before the manager himself came over and began to call the number on the card.

This was a very big transaction and if this was a scam, this would reveal it.

The phone connected within seconds.

"Hello?" said, a voice on the other end.

"Hello" said, the manager. "I'm the manager of Truce Gate store. Your female client is asking to make a very big transaction."

Female?

Everybody with eyes knew it was a man purchasing.

Was this to catch them in the lie.

"Female?" said, the voice on the other end. "The card owner is Male. His name is Jemdi. Master Jemdi. Tall, messy black hair that looks like he just woke up, like's to wear dark clothes. If anybody wishes' to use this card and doesn't fit this description, our alarm would go off and it alerts the authorities. You can alert the authorities as well"

Authorities?

This sounds legit.

"My mistake. He wishes' to spend 24 million yen on Jewellery" said, the manager. "Can you authorise that?"

"24 million?" said, the person on the other end. "That's no problem. However, we need Master Jemdi voice to authorise this"

Of course.

The phone went to him and he said. "Do it"

"As you wish Master Jemdi" said, the person loud and clear. "We're just waiting for the transaction to start and authorise this"

The phone turned off and everybody waited still believing this was a prank, when it didn't go through, it would be massive embarrassment for the pair.

Jemdi put into the card hold and put in the pin.

Waiting was like waiting for paint to dry.

It went through.

It went through!

Soon a receipt was being printed out automatically and the manager who eyed them suspiciously before, was suddenly all smiles.

Especially when he saw the notification that millions had been put into the business bank account.

"Would you like to join our Gold club?" said, the man, seeing the big fish right before his eyes.

The regular customers were shocked, since they never heard of this so-called 'Gold Club' or were invited.

But who of them could just drop over 20 million for jewellery?

"The gold club would allow you special treatment in all our branches and Parter stores" said, the man. "Its merely 2 million a month"

What?

Several felt like fainting.

2 million a month!?

Who could af-.

Zami signed and so did her brother, before literally dumping the cash onto the counter before all their eyes.

"That's 2 months worth of membership" Jemdi said, "You better treat my sister like a princess"

The manager nodded like a bobble head taking the money.

And then both of them were transported before their very eyes.

All of them stared at where they used to be.

Wait.

Where they?

Yes.

When the manager looked at how they spelled the name's, the man fainted.

On it were Alien symbols.

Alien had just brought the most expensive necklace in Tokyo and got into the Gold club.

And scene!

Next chapter, negotiations are still going on and Kyoko finds herself on a beach again and spots blond hair, which made her think Déjà vu. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

When it was revealed that an alien had brought the most expensive piece of jewellery in Tokyo, the media had a field day.

Due to privacy for their gold club, they couldn't release their images or footage but they could show proof of purchase.

It was proof that Aliens had a crazy amount of money when needed but the negotiations would soon fix that and adjust the two currency's so that they couldn't just materalise, millions from nowhere and break the economy.

It was quiet the hot topic amongst the human race.

Meanwhile the important human beings were enjoying the hotels and food they were being served above while talks continued between the two races.

It could take months to settle on something rough and the humans were in no hurry.

Meanwhile Kyoko Mogami was back in Guam, Kyoko did not know she would be back here again.

That beautiful sunny scenery was now futuristic with the city dangling from the sky and somehow sunlight was still coming out of it.

The moment, she landed on the ground, she went back to that beach that she had met her fairy prince again.

Sure, she hit Koun when she found out it was him this whole time but after some time, it sunk in why he did what he did and now she looked back at the memory fondly.

She walked down to the beach and recalled how Koun came out of the water, with his true hair and eyes exposed, shimming gloriously.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Koun suddenly sneezed.

She remembered calling him, her fairy prince and he pretended like he didn't know her but he couldn't stand making her depressed so he did a one eighty.

It was very sweet and she couldn't help but be embarrassed by the whole thing.

Her face turned red and she rolled on the sandy floor from embracement.

It was on that sandy beach floor that she saw something.

Blond hair and hazel eyes.

What?

They both stared at each other.

Suddenly she heard in clearly Koun voice.

"Can you get off my body?"

Kyoko owlishly rolled several paces back and then the eyes and hair began to lift off the ground and so did the rest of the person.

She saw an identical model of Koun come out of the ground and he was only wearing speedos for some reason.

It slowly dawned onto her that she had rolled on-top of a mostly naked guy without realising.

He took one look at her and then went back down slowly.

"U-Um, what are you doing?" came of Kyoko mouth.

"Burying myself in sand" He said.

"Why?" she said.

"Isn't that what you do on beach's?" He said, before he mysterious disappeared into the sand underneath.

We'll he not wrong...Kyoko thought.

Wait a minute.

"Koun!?" she said.

The sand didn't move as if it had swallowed him like the sea.

Kyoko didn't know how long she waited for but she knew the surroundings became more hue in colour.

Finally, he came up again and was upright in any amazing swoop, shocking her and then he began to walk, he shook himself as if he was wet.

"Um" she said.

He ignored her.

The Déjà vu had come.

But.

"Excuse me" she said, finally getting his attention.

He looked at her and then began to feel her, from her head to her leg's, before he got to her chest but he didn't squeeze but he said.

"Your...a female?"

Why was that a question!? Kyoko thought.

"I'm a hundred percent, a fantastic female!" she said, striking a pose she thought was empowering and her demons came out and high fived each other.

He stared at the two making her freeze.

"Why are two mini versions of you coming out of your head?" He suddenly said.

Kyoko heart and her demons stopped.

Wait.

He could see them!?

He looked directly at them and even went to grab one of them, he touched her and the demon panicked.

Kyoko feared for her child and said. "Return her back!"

Fearing it be Beagel all over again.

He saw how this was important to her and said with a cheeky look in his eyes.

"And what if I don't?" He said.

This was not the time, to be sexy with her boyfriend face, voice and body!

He then opened his mouth wide and made a show of slowly putting her into his mouth.

Kyoko used self-defence immediantely on him to take her demon back and he was shocked to be flipped and face palmed into the sand.

He wasn't moving.

Kyoko thought she had killed him.

What was the penalty for killing an alien!?

In her mind, she was in a prison uniform before a judge and important people from the other world, her face on tv and newspapers around the world, for all the wrong reasons.

"H-Hello" She said, poking. "Are you still alive?"

What came out was a long familiar sigh, that sounded too much like Koun own 'no good sigh' that still haunted her to this day.

Wha-

His head shot up and he said. "You are a very strange human. Kyoko Mogami"

His eyes went wide.

"H-How do you-" She said.

"I read your name from your mind" He said.

Suddenly Kyoko eyes sparkled and he couldn't believe she brought his bs.

In reality he knew her name from Mamoth who had taken to watching human Japanese dramas.

"I can't believe I'm properly talking to an alien now by myself" Said, Kyoko. "I have so many questions. But you can read it from my head"

"Just because I can read from your head doesn't mean I can understand the word's. A mind is completely different from a voice" said, Wy continuing to pull his BS, he had the strong urge not to disappoint her.

"Alright" she said, a bit disappointed. "Whats your name?"

"Wy" He said, automatically.

"Wy?" she said, "Do you all have inhuman sounding names? But then again, if you all had names like Amy or Jack, or something, it would be harder to distinguish you from humans"

It was like she was a researcher...

"Can you tell me, about your planet?" She said, with sparkling eyes.

Wy got the feeling that she would sit here for days if he didn't tell her.

"My planet?" He said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" she said, "I want to know about the world, that isn't my own. I always dreamt of knowing about a world beside this one"

"..." he said nothing.

There was silence, as his eye's shifted to his left.

"I'll tell you if you buy me food" He finally said, looking at her.

The word 'Exploitation' Came to Kyoko mind immediately.

"If you can't do that. I'll be on my way" he said, getting up and walking.

He went right into a tree.

He moved into the gap only to slam into another.

"STOP! YOU'LL DIE!" she said, he ignored her and continued trying to find his way only to slam into more tree's. "I'LL BUY FOOD SO PLEASE STOP!"

He stopped and turned to her with a completely fine face.

"I want the Guam special" he said.

And that's when Kyoko knew she had been had.

Who know aliens could be so deceptive?

But she never went back on her word and agreed completely in defeat.

But she did get to see her first piece of alien technology when she had finally explained to him why he couldn't be in Speedos' in a heavily populated street.

He proceeded to change into something more acceptable.

He was soon clad in long shorts, blue vest, shades and flip flops.

But Kyoko soon realised how demanding he was, when he was being treated

He complained when the sauce wasn't pressed onto the meal like how he liked.

She was paying for a 20, 000 won meal! Shut up and eat!

It was like she was seeing the worst parts of Koun, that thankfully didn't come out often.

She then saw him bite a huge chunk off the meal as if he was a goat and crunched it before, he made a 'blah' face and push it to her.

"Eat" he said.

What?

Kyoko felt like she was being offered scraps but she was so hungry that she didn't care, she began to eat, looking like a puppy.

Suddenly, she felt a hand go to her cheek.

She looked to see it was Wy, and then he began to rub her face up and down while she was wondering what he was doing.

"What was that?" She said.

"Don't you humans feel happy when you are shown affection?" He said.

"That was awkward" she said.

He once again looked to his left, before he said. "You're a weird human, so of course it didn't work"

INSTEAD OF ADMITTING HIS MISTAKE! HE BLAMES ME! Kyoko shouted in her head.

How old was he!?

"Give me, drink" He demanded.

"Get a job and pay for it" said, Kyoko.

His eyes wide before he did something shocking.

He laughed.

He laughed so carefreely that it was so identically to Koun, from all those years ago that she was shocked.

Was this really not Koun or was Koun trying to pool the wool over her eyes again?

"My world is...interesting" he suddenly said in a good mood and she perked up. "It shouldn't work but it does. It not fun when you live in a world where the plants fight back if you try to steal their fruit."

"What?" said, Kyoko in horror.

"That's why is so nice, to see Plants that do nothing" He said, smiling and Kyoko wasn't sure that was a good thing. "Eventually we did make artificial plants but nothing beats the taste of the real thing. We have shops, homes. Families. Just like you but Family means something different to us"

"It does?" Said, Kyoko.

"When we reach a certain age, we are partnered up with somebody who is a good match genetically and produce children with them" said, Wy getting Kyoko to gasp. "My two parents came together because they were partnered with each other and one day, I will be partnered with somebody who is my genetic equal"

"But what about love?" said, Kyoko. "Don't you deserve to be with the person that gives you the most happiness. So, you can grow old together?"

"How can you do that when my race can't physically feel attracted to anybody?" He said.

"What?" She said.

"I saw you look at my chest" he said, and her red went red.

"My race is typically naked but we don't feel anything towards each other" said, Wy. "We don't have attraction towards each other so this is necessary for my species to continue on or we would have died out a long time ago. Humanity would truly be alone in the universe"

She got it but it didn't make it anymore sadder.

Years ago, she would be extremely envious that they couldn't develop love but now she thought they would never experience the joys that came with being in love.

Just by seeing Koun, that was enough reason to smile.

"Why do I get the feeling, you imagining scenario's like in movies?" Wy suddenly said, and Kyoko know she was busted.

"Wait, you know about movies?" she said.

"I was shown moves from a boy who looks very much like you" said, Wy.

"Is it Mamoth?" she said, as his eyes went wide. "You're my third alien. I've met an alien called Zag R S, Mamoth and now you, Wy"

"...I think its rear for a human to meet three. It's expensive to come down to Earth" said, Wy. "Hopefully negations would make it a lot cheaper and then we can swarm the earth and invade. Kidnapping humans for experimentation"

Kyoko looked horrified.

"I'm joking" he said, "We already copied your skin, do you think we went to look into your bodies?"

Kyoko looked relieved before she said. "By the way. Why did you copy that skin and voice?"

Pointing at the face of her boyfriend, it was very accurate, not a single hair or shape out of place.

"So, I can kill the original and take his place" Said, Wy with a blank look on his face.

"Stop saying scary things!" she said.

"I was assigned this look" He admitted. "I was told, it would make humans comfortable around me. Would you have been comfortable if you saw a monster with lots of tenticles with a mouth for a flap suddenly approach you?"

"We'll, no" she said.

Suddenly Kyoko remembered something.

She had to get back to her hotel room.

"i've got to leave" she said, getting up. "I'm going to be so late." she had to get a cab or everything.

"I could take you there" he said.

"Thanks for the offer but unless you have money-" Kyoko didn't get to finish, when he suddenly carried her in a princess carry and jumped off the building.

This was the second floor!

She was screaming her head off.

But they managed to land safely, the bottom people, looked at them with wide eyes and then he proceeded to jump over the whole traffic lane!

The shocked eyes as the walking people and drivers saw them said it all, Kyoko was still screaming.

And then he went to the building opposite and they all saw him scale the wall as if he was walking on a flat surface with his feet alone.

Kyoko had stopped screaming and wonder what the hell was happening.

He went from building to building, jumping and barely acknowledging the rooms, he walked in and out of full of people.

It was the strangest thing seeing a building walking and jumping guy, no doubt this would be on the news and eventually Kyoko just looked around, seeing the clear proof he wasn't human.

Koun never did anything like this to her.

They dropped from the sky to the hotel room, almost given the guards a heart attack.

A 20 minute drive, had become 5 minutes.

Kyoko got off him and said. "Thank you" gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His eyes went wide before she walked inside.

When she turned he was already gone.

Kyoko had no idea that he had stolen her phone number.

And scene!

Next chapter, negotiations end and as soon the rough draft is made public, it opens Pandora's box as more aliens then ever rush to the entrance and flood the earth. Wy goes to visit his favourite new target and a case of mistaken identity occurs with another alien. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The world watched as two species proclaimed that they had a rough draft for an historical agreement.

The gates between the two species opened up and the world watched as millions of figures came down from the sky and humanity could go up for the first time for a fee.

The two worlds were now beginning to merge with each other and businesses were waiting on stand by to deliver goods and services to the world above.

"Yashiro-san" said, Kyoko.

"Welcome, back. Kyoko" said, Yashiro.

"Where's Koun?" said, Kyoko.

"He said his mother was holding him hostage over breakfast, again" said, Yashiro, making Kyoko sweat drop.

If he came, wouldn't he be half dead?

They decided to walk a bit before going to her next job which took three hours to do.

And that's when she saw Koun parents without Koun.

Was Koun dead?

"Honey, I think you gave him too much" said, Kuu.

"He wasn't eating anything for breakfast" said, Julie.

It was almost nostalgic for Kyoko as she remembered the days, she forced breakfast down Koun throat and now his mother was taken over once again.

Suddenly they saw somebody walk by, that they shouldn't be here because he was still recovering.

"Koun?" said, Julie.

The man didn't respond and continued to walk down, to the vending machine.

He whacked his head right into the vending machine.

Repeatedly.

K-Koun!? Everybody thought, what the hell was wrong with him!?

Ah...

Suddenly Kyoko yelled, "WY!"

The man stopped banging and turned around by the sound of the name.

And to say everybody was shocked was an understatement.

The man smiled and then draw mysteriously closer until he was near Kyoko and said. "Money-I mean, Kyoko how have you been?"

"What were you about to call me just then?" she said, picking it up.

He gave an oblivious look.

"Why are you here?" she said.

Suddenly he got out a phone and then a second later, Kyoko heard a sound coming from her pocket.

She looked to find, it was another weird fruit text that seemed to haunt her ever since she got back from Guam.

She turned to him.

He gave her a mechanical smile.

"SO, IT WAS YOU!" she yelled, "When did you get my phone number!?"

He gave her nothing.

Suddenly they both heard.

"Hello"

He turned to find two people who looked like his parents.

"Hello?" He said, he blinked and both of them saw his eyes go full circle.

When they saw that, everybody was taken back.

In front of them wasn't Koun but the alien counterpart.

"...My name is Julie. Juliena Hizuri" said, Julie, not being afraid. "And this is my husband, Kuu"

"Nice to meet you" said, Wy, with a sparkling smile while Kyoko could completely see through his bs smile.

Both Kuu and Julie were taken back, he indeed sounded just like their son and Koun 'I'm clearly hiding something' smile was never directed at them before.

Just then Yashiro came in with come Koun who was barely standing, they entered the space in that moment.

"Kyoko, are y..." Yashiro trailed off when he saw what looked like another Koun next to her.

Koun looked ready to bend over in shock when he saw the other.

Now he knew how it felt to be his father and girlfriend, seeing another person with your exact appearance.

"And you must be Koun Hizuri" said, Wy, before he smiled with Koun own smile back at him. "Nice to meet you. Name is Wy"

It wasn't every day that Koun lost his composure, but hearing his own voice spoken back to him was all different levels of creepy.

"Nice to meet you" Said, Koun quickly regaining his composure and both of them shook on it.

#Some distance away#

"There's two koun's." said, Maria who watched from far away.

"And your one friend is here, as well" said, a voice she hadn't heard In weeks.

She turned to see Mamoth, who for some reason had Binoculars and a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Do you want some?" he said.

Maria hesitated before taking a hand full and both of them watched the interesting scene unfold from far away with popcorn.

The popcorn made this more enjoyable.

#With Wy and the other's#

"So...how do you know Kyoko?" said, Yashiro.

"We met on a beach in Guam" Wy said, "I was trying to relax and the next thing I know a female was rolling on top of my body. Skin against Skin. I watched until she noticed that I was conscious and quickly got off. She then proceeded to chat me up and agreed to treat me to food. And then after eating, I escorted her back to her hotel"

.

.

HUH!?

Was going through everybody mind, as Kyoko went red.

"Why did you portray me as a loose woman!?" said, Kyoko.

"Because, its fun" said, Wy with a sparkling smile and Kyoko felt like she was being slapped.

HUH!?

Was the response of everybody else.

Kyoko then proceeded to tell everybody what really happened so that there was no issues with her boyfriend.

"I was walking on a beach when I had an embarrassing memory" she said, and Koun suddenly had a good guess what that was. "Before I know it, I was rolling on the ground, when I saw half of his face poking out of the sand"

Silence.

What? Was in every mind.

"He told me I was rolling onto his body, so I move away" said, Kyoko. "It turns out, he submerged his entire body in the sand, so well, that I couldn't feel him at all. When I asked why, he said he was burying himself in sand. Literally"

And all everybody had to think was.

Why?

"I was curious so I tried to get his attention. I tried to be nice to him and the first thing that came out of his mouth was that he wanted food" she said, and everybody sweat dropped. "He self-harmed himself to get me to agree to treat him. He was the most unreasonable person I had ever met. The sauce isn't spread the right way. Why is the meal so small? This chair isn't comfortable enough, lets move"

Everybody continued to sweat drop, it looked like she had suffered.

"But then he told me about his planet" said, Kyoko. "And then I realised I needed to get back. He offered to help me to the hotel. I told him unless he had money, then he can call me a taxi. He then proceeded to kidnap me and jump off the building with me in his arms"

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes, but his face hadn't changed.

"He then proceeded to walk up buildings and jump over traffic." she said, "I don't know how he found the hotel, but he did and dropped me off."

"And as I kidnapped her, that was the point I stole her phone number and began sending her fruit text" he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There was silence in the air, as everybody was unable to process the terrible person before them who had the face of a national renowned gentleman.

"By the way how did you get in here?" said, Kyoko. "Did you teleport?"

"I walked in" He said, getting confused looks "Don't you know? There was a is a giant sign that say's 'None humans come on in'. I took a picture" he showed the picture on the phone, it was bright and colourful.

It reeked of the presidents doing and they all sweat dropped.

"Earth, is a great place. I haven't had breakfast yet" He said, and the moment he said that Julie parked up her ears.

"Really?" she said. "I made a lot of food this morning and my son didn't manage to finish it all. Would you like-"

"I would be delighted to" said, Wy instantly, his face and skin was sparkling at the prospect of free food.

So, he's the kind of person to use people for free stuff? Thought Yashiro, seeing through it as well.

That was terrible.

Suddenly, Kyoko noticed a familiar person poking in the background who seemed to be trying to hide his face.

Out of her mouth came.

"SHO! I CAN SEE YOU!"

Everybody turned to see that indeed it was that blonde.

The moment, that screeching released in the air, it was understandable that everybody was jumping.

The person, pretended not to hear and continue to walk.

They clearly saw him though.

Kyoko wanted security, but before things could accelerate, every single person noticed Wy extremely heated stare on Kyoko.

Kyoko anger went from 100 to 10 in a second, when she noticed.

She turned around and his face morphed into a smile pretty quickly as he said.

"Yes?"

Everybody knew she had done something wrong immediately.

Suddenly Wy turned to the guy and said. "Hey"

But it didn't sound like 'Hey' instead it came out as if an insect had spoken.

Everybody looked at him, including the guy.

"Hey" said, the other person, before smiling and saying in clearly another language. "I was wondering where my people were. It's my first time, here. What was that sound?"

There was no way, he was going to latch onto that to understand.

"That was the sound of a human, who's got issues" said, Wy.

"Really?" said, the guy. "I better leave or my ears will hurt. By the way, is there something to do here?"

"There is a cafeteria nearby and you can watch, live performances before it goes on tv" said, Wy. "This place is a hot spot"

"Really?" said, the guy. "Thanks" and then he began to walk away.

When Wy turned to look, he found stunned faces staring at him and Kyoko looked embarrassed but curious.

All they heard was weird noise's coming from both their mouths but they were clearly having a chill conversation.

"What was that?" said, Kyoko.

Wy stared and said. "Why should I tell you? Aren't you the girl who screamed when you saw him?"

The blow was huge as by now Kyoko realised her mistake.

"Its not my fault that you all take on an image of existing people" said, Kyoko. "He looked identical to a person I dispised"

"...Your a weird human female" said, Wy.

Suddenly they heard.

"ZAMPAI!"

They all turned and saw Mamoth who ran to them with Maria in the background.

But instead of happiness from Wy...

If looks could kill, Mamoth would be a stain on the ground.

Nobody expected to see outright hatred that blazed in Wy eyes when he saw Mamoth, you could almost see him killing Mamoth on the spot and not batting an eye.

"Take one more step and I will kick you so hard. You will go throw a wall" came Wy cold reply.

WHAT!?

Mamoth froze in his tracks and started sweating. "Z-Zampai, are you still mad about that incident?"

Incident!?

It was clear that the two not only know each other but there was a crazy history behind them.

The grudge was real.

It was shocking since both Kyoko and Koun loved each other but it looked like the relationship was strained between Wy and Mamoth.

With a giant crack, Wy said with a smile. "Of course, not"

It would have been believable if not for the hands around Mamoth head and the crack they heard.

"Z-Zampai, what was that sound and why are your hands around my head?" said, Mamoth sweating.

"Don't worry about it" said, Wy.

Don't worry about it?

Mamoth fled but Wy didn't follow.

He merely tilted his head.

There was no emotion or speech but instead he made such an inhuman reaction, it made most of them realise how strange an alien can be.

"That child is weird" He said.

What?

"Truly a strange child" He said.

Everybody looked at him like he was growing two heads.

To them, he was the strangest thing in the room.

He suddenly turned around with a smile and said.

"Now about breakfast..."

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
